


To Be Cared For

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Obi-Wan honestly expected his Commander to catch him after the fight.





	To Be Cared For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanlyrical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/gifts).



Obi-Wan was all but expecting the sudden tug on his wrist, the pull that dragged him into a more narrow passage and shoved him up against a wall. He stared into the amber eyes of his commander, feeling the heat and power radiating off of him.

"What the kriff was **that** , sir?!" Cody hissed, keeping his voice low, but not bothering to disguise the simmering anger.

"Keeping our men alive, Cody," Obi-Wan replied in as low a voice as Cody had used. 

"That was as reckless as anything I've seen Skywalker pull, and you know it!" Cody snapped at him, but some of the heat was dying out. Obi-Wan knew full and well that Cody believed in bringing back every man they could from every battle.

"I did analyze it fully first. Anakin would not have."

"That's a weak argument," Cody growled before his hand finally let go of Obi-Wan's wrist only to come up to Obi-Wan's side, probing lightly. Obi-Wan could not help but hiss as Cody found the bruised ribs from his impact with the droid at the tail end of the fight. "Thought so," Cody said. "Quarters, sir; I'll be there shortly."

"But—"

"Don't make me get the medic!" Cody threatened, and Obi-Wan relented.

"Yes, my Commander," Obi-Wan acquiesced, turning to go dutifully to his quarters to wait. He didn't even decide to be difficult by remaining in his tunics (where had he left his robe this time?) as he knew Cody would want to see the injury. Once he'd managed to get out of the layers of cloth, as well as the few pieces of armor he used, he settled in to start reading over the briefings coming in from his officers and non-coms.

* * *

Cody let himself in, carrying a tray of food to share with his General now that he had gotten most of the post-battle briefing and inspection out of the way. Now was when he stepped back, took care of Obi-Wan, and let his staff do their jobs without him looming. 

His chief medic hated when either of them loomed in medical.

Stepping to where he could actually see his general, though, nearly took his breath away. Seeing Obi-Wan in a state of undress always did that, but this sight was different.

Obi-Wan was bare to the waist, his hair falling in his eyes the way it did when he was flustered or actually letting his guard down, and he was focused on his data pad so intently that Cody wasn't sure he'd been heard. Then Obi-Wan looked up, as if chasing that thought away, flipping his hair back with a toss of his head.

"Food might be a good idea, indeed," Obi-Wan said, and Cody came to place it on the desk.

"Start in, while I get the aid kit," Cody answered that, suiting action to his own words. He wanted to get a scan of that bruising, make certain nothing was hurt too far for Jedi healing.

"Oh you fuss too much," Obi-Wan said, but he reached first for the tea. That occupied him long enough for Cody to be satisfied the bruising wasn't more than Obi-Wan could heal with proper sleep and meditation. He then joined his general in eating, perched on the corner of the desk.

"We should have at least a day's rest now," Cody told him. "Captains and down have been told to give their men as much of that time off duty."

Obi-Wan nodded. "A wise course." 

They finished eating, and when Cody stood, so did Obi-Wan. When his general reached out to start removing Cody's armor, Cody smiled a little. They weren't going to fight about the sleeping part of Obi-Wan's healing, then, if it was time to get out of the armor.

"Not to curse myself in the future, but why aren't you arguing over this?" Cody asked, once he was in his black body glove.

"Because I already worried you too much today," Obi-Wan admitted.

That made Cody reach out, pulling his general, his lover, in close to his chest, face in his neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and destruction and death.

"Yes, you did," he agreed after a long moment of shared quiet. "Now, let me take you to bed, and stop worrying in the best way possible."

Obi-Wan didn't protest that either.


End file.
